


Driving Home for Christmas

by Turtle_ier



Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [9]
Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Driving, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: Scripps doesn't mind driving in the snow. Posner still worries about staying over for Christmas.
Relationships: David Posner/Donald Scripps
Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Driving Home for Christmas

Scripps always had a love/hate relationship with the hours-long drive back to Sheffield that he made every Christmas season, and it wasn't necessarily for the more obvious reasons. He got sick of the tunes on the radio like everyone else, of course, but appreciated that it was, at the very least, a once a year deal. 

He also couldn't stand the other drivers who had never been further north in their whole life, because it had snowed and whenever it snowed in London it didn't last. Out on the motorway was similar to London, but the less busy A-roads he took were not the same story - slush piled up at the sides like dirty snow banks, turning into ice when fresh snow melted from car exhausts. Everyone acted like it had never happened before, but anyone who knew what they were doing could handle themselves easily.

“Bleeding idiots,” Scripps muttered, overtaking a white car going at half the speed limit. He wasn't hitting the limit himself either, given the conditions, but going thirty on a sixty road was more dangerous than many people thought. 

He watched the horizon and rear-view mirrors for more motorists, but for the moment it was safe, and he was alone on the road. It wasn't even snowing, but a freezing fog had settled over the land like a lazy cat, smothering all beneath it and making the orange light of the street lights look inadequate. He wasn't so confident himself like this, but with the radio singing on a low volume and the headlamps holding on strong, he allowed himself to be completely focused on his driving. 

His passenger, however, was anything but.

Posner wasn't Christian, but he could still appreciate the theatrics of it, and knew the lyrics to Fairy-tale of New York off by heart, despite it only coming out less than a month ago. He also knew a particularly bitter-sweet cranberry sauce recipe that went well with his mum’s turkey pie, and every year he insisted on making the Christmas cake to ease the pressure off the Christmas dinner preparations. In turn, on the last day of Hanukkah, they all helped make doughnuts and latkes, and lit the menorah on each night. 

“Do your folks mind?” Posner still asked, as he did every year. The announcer on the radio came on, and Don turned it up a notch as the weather report came on.

“No, of course not,” Scripps said, like he did every year, “My parents love you. They’ll be glad to have you and your mum.” 

The radio fizzled, ‘ _We’re due for more snow further north, coming from Scotland down to the midlands, and phasing out once it reaches London. In Manchester and Yorkshire expect upwards of five inches tonight.’_

Glancing at the radio, Scripps turned off the A road and onto more familiar streets, with the old sinking feeling of coming back home, nestling into the cracks of brick walls and recognising the scruffy houses from the neat ones. Posner looked with interest too, not singing along as the tunes came on again but seeing how things have changed; how the pub had repainted its sign, how the corner store had to replace its windows, and how Mr and Mrs Scripps’ house had a new conifer in the front garden with a string of multi-colour lights around it. 

He pulled the car into the drive and parked. Turing to Posner, he asked, “Ready?” 

Posner nodded, then grinned, “Yep. Let’s get this _snow_ on the road.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked this since it was such a pain to write.
> 
> If you did enjoy this, please leave a kudos, comment, and bookmark, because. it makes my day. :)


End file.
